The water content of a contact lens is expressed as (M−m)×100/M, wherein M is the mass of a contact lens in an aqueous equilibrium state, and m is the mass of a contact lens in a dry state. Commercially available contact lenses detection methods used by manufacturers are mostly coulometric or polarography. Although these two methods have been certified by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO), the operations are time-consuming, the equipment is not easy to carry and is susceptible to environmental impact, resulting in relative inconvenience in measurement.
TW No. M497287 U discloses a contact lens test vehicle. U.S. Publication Patent No. 20170089802 A1 discloses a method for characterizing a spectacle.
The technical scheme for testing a contact lens in the prior art generally focuses on measuring the lens flaw and/or contour integrity of the contact lens and optimizing the stage for placing the contact lens and detecting the handling method. In addition, multiple contact lens test schemes in the prior art employ contact measurement and are not innovative about the measurement methodology. Although these methods are mature, the contact manner and electrochemical principles will cause problems with hygiene, health and discomfort. Therefore, a more innovative non-contact type of optical detection technology should be developed to improve the quality of contact lens.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a test device and method for testing contact lenses are disclosed. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but is also easy to implement. Thus, the present invention has utility for industry.